Smoke-Smoke Fruit
The Smoke-Smoke Fruit (モクモク実, Moku Moku Mi) is a Logia-type Cursed Fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into smoke at will, making the user a Smoke Human (煙人間, Kemuri Ningen). "Moku moku" is the onomatopoeia for the sound that billowing smoke makes. "Moku" is also an anagram of "kumo", which means "cloud". It was eaten by Chaser Smoker. Strengths and Weaknesses Strengths The user of this fruit is able to generate, manipulate, and become smoke. Due to this fruit's power, the user will also have smoke coming out of their mouths. Like most other Logia fruits, when Smoker is hit, he can simply use the fruit's power to become smoke, thus absorbing the attack and remaining unharmed. Like some of the other Logia type Cursed Fruits, this one allows the user to "fly", by turning thier body or the lower part of it into smoke, greatly enhancing thier movement speed. The main offensive capabilities of the fruit stem from the user's ability to change the density of the smoke produced at will. This allows the user to surround thier targets with thier intangible smoke and then, solidifying it, to grasp them. This power has granted Chaser his epithet "Smoke Hunter" in anime, "White Chase" in manga. Weaknesses The smoke can also be used as a blunt weapon, hitting enemies with great strength. However, it is possible to escape the smoke's hold with a sudden, strong enough expansion of the body (such as Luffy's Gum-Gum Ballon). It would seem that when confronted by fire, they will cancel out one another. With his current mastery over his powers, the only reliable way to injure Chaser is through the use of Haki, as Hancock did during their short battle, or through the standard Cursed Fruit weaknesses. Usage Chaser has mainly used the smoke produced by his fruit to capture his opponents, earning him the nickname "Smoke Hunter"/"White Chase". He can manipulate the smoke's density to make it thick or thin, allowing him to hold and constrict others within it. Like most Logia users, he can fly by turning his lower body into smoke and propelling himself like a rocket. He covers his targets with an intangible smoke, then solidifies it to make the capture or a strike. Smoker has also shown to power the engine of his motorbike, the Smog Hog, with his smoke powers, allowing in-land travel. Attacks Below is a list of his named techniques: * Smoke Screen (スモーク・スクリーン, Sumōku Sukurīn): Chaser transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke while shrouding the area with smoke and rapidly attacks his opponents while they are confused by the smoke. * Smoke Out (スモーク・アウト, Sumōku Auto): Chaser shoots clouds of normal smoke from his arms and uses them to engulf his opponent, then makes the smoke dense to trap them inside. This attack can be used to ensnare many people at the same time while his troops prepare to arrest Smoker’s captives. This attack was first used against the Buggy Pirates. * Smoke Blow (スモーク・ブロー, Sumōku Burō): Chaser shoots a cloud of dense smoke from one or both of his arms to blast his opponent hard. After striking, he can then trap his opponent as with the Smoke Out attack. For the first time he used this attack in Roguetown as Sanji wanted to come to the aid his captain, who had been held by Chaser with his vicious force. Sanji was directly hit in the upper body and thrashed against a pillar. * Smoke Snake (スモーク・スネーク, Sumōku Sunēku): Chaser launches a long "snake" of dense smoke from his hand that he makes follow the opponent until it hits and grabs them. This is sometimes followed by him thrashing his foe around. In this way, he follows Luffy D. Monkey over several rooftops until his prey managed to escape him. * Smoke Punch (スモーク・パンチ, Sumōku Panchi): Chaser turns only one arm (except his fist) into smoke and launches the fist at his opponent as a long-range punch. This attack was first used while chasing Luffy in Nanohana. * Smoke Spark (スモーク・スパーク, Sumōku Supāku): Chaser transforms his whole body into a cloud of dense smoke and charges at the opponent. After Smoker blocked Ace’s Heat Haze his Smoke Punch, Smoker uses this attack. * Smoke Stack (スモーク・スタック, Sumōku Sutakku): Chaser transforms into a spiraling column of smoke to trap his enemies or to grab an airborne target. With this technique Smoker tries to catch Luffy, but he blows the smoke away with a Gum-Gum Balloon of himself and he escapes. * Smoke Launcher (スモーク・ランチャー, Sumōku Ranchā): Chaser transforms himself into smoke and launches himself at his opponent, then re-solidifies and pins his opponent down with the Nanashaku Jutte. It was first used against Luffy in Navyford. * Smoke Cloud (スモーク・クラウド, Sumōku Kuraudo): Chaser rushes diagonally while airbone with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke. * Smoke Shoot (スモーク・シュート, Sumōku Shūto): After knocking enemy to the air, Chaser rushes with kick with lower-half of his body transforms into smoke much like Smoke Cloud. Trivia * This was the first Logia fruit revealed in the series. References External links * Smoke - Wikipedia article about smoke, the power this fruit is based on. * Smoking - Wikipedia article about smoking. Site Navigation Category:Cursed Fruits Category:Logia